1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering structure, particularly an automatic homing and track buffering device used in conjunction with slide tracks and featuring a compact structure which is of service to manufacture and assembly, minimizes failures, and realizes superior smooth operations and buffering effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cabinet lockers or drawers have been extensively applied in various storage implements. To realize a cabinet locker (drawer) which is conveniently pulled out, those slide tracks with functions for positioning and guidance are usually integrated into both laterals of a cabinet locker (drawer). For stable and quiet close of a cabinet locker (drawer), the slide tracks are further integrated with a buffering mechanism which takes advantage of a buffer action to prevent the cabinet from strong collision or noise and keep its longer service life and better operational quality. As shown in the disclosed patent for a track buffering mechanism (Patent No. 201118274), the slide track homing structure comprises a fixed track 1 securely held in a cabinet body, an extensible track 3 assembled in the fixed track 1, and a homing unit 300. The features of a slide action of the extensible track 3 relative to the fixed track 1 are: the homing unit 300 which is assembled to the fixed track 1 or in a drawer with the fixed track 1 and the extensible track 3 integrated and parallel to the extensible track 3 comprises (a) a guide member 8 mounted on the extensible track 3 or the fixed track 1; (b) a fixed member 4 installed on the fixed track 1; (c) a sliding track 5 consisting of a through wall 12 and a closed wall 11 parallel to each other and a planar structure 10, installed at one end of the fixed member 4, and designed to have a first resisting track 13, a second resisting track 14 and two corresponding fastening grooves 15 at the two resisting tracks' front ends; (d) a slide member 20 linking the sliding track 5 and provided with a spindle part 21; (e) a fastening member 30 provided with a first resisting member 33, a second resisting member 34 and a rotating part 31 wherein the rotating part 31 links the spindle part 21 of the slide member 20, the first resisting member 33 is installed in front of the second resisting member 34, and the fastening member 30 corresponds to and is coupled with the guide member 8; (f) at least a flexible member 6 installed between the slide member 20 and the fixed member 4 (or the fixed track 1). On the sliding track 5, the first resisting track 13 and the second resisting track 14 correspond to the first resisting member 33 and the second resisting member 34 of the fastening member 30, respectively; the two resisting tracks 13, 14 are installed at both sides of the rotating part 31 of the fastening member 30. For the track homing structure in a homing mode, the fastening member 30 is against the sliding track 5 under a resilient force out of the flexible member 6; for the track homing structure which has been fastened, the fastening member 30 pulled by the extensible track 3 arrives at the fastening groove 15 and turns to be fixed in the fastening groove 15.
Based on prior arts, the track buffering structure which meets buffer homing still has some drawbacks, for instance, the homing structure (as shown in Patent Specification (FIGS. 13 and 14)) comprising a fixed member 4, a slide member 20, a fastening member 30, and two flexible members 6 has a complicated structure which encourages manufacture and assembly costs without economic efficiency, complicates components, and deteriorates the failure rate and is regarded as an ideal design. Furthermore, the track buffering structure relies on the deflected fastening member 30 to realize positioning, that is, the fastening member 30 under a tensile force deflects at two fastening grooves 15 but its positioning and deflection effect is unstable because the fastening groove 15 which must match but be restricted by the corresponding first resisting track 13 frequently results in the fastening member 30 pulled by the flexible member 6 and failure of buffer homing in case of accidental collision or strike.
Against this background, it is necessary to correct or overcome above drawbacks of the prior buffering structure by the persons skilled in the arts.
Accordingly, the inventor having considered imperfection of the prior buffering structure in manufacture, assembly, employment and structural design and attempted to optimize an automatic homing and track buffering device with features such as smoothness, stability and durability has studied and developed a solution for serving the general public and promoting development of the industry.